DO NOT READ
by Nico's Girlfriend1
Summary: LIKE THE TITLE SAYS DO NOT READ! READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS! MOSTLY PERCABETH BUT SOME MELISCO (or Marissco)
1. AN

**AN: if you are reading this because of it's name, I do not care if you like my story or if you flame me or what ever. I am writing this because I want to get this idea on 'paper' meteorically speaking. WARNING: MAGER SEX SCENES SO IF YOU DO _NOT_ LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF STOP READING THIS STORY!**


	2. Prologe

**AN: If your still reading this you're crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Twilight, or KC (Twilight and RC are slightly mentioned)**

Prologue

Melisa's pov

'_This is ridiculous! I practically memorized the entire camp!' _ I thought to myself. I paced the Athena cabin for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Melisa," Someone said a little bit behind me. It was my boyfriend and the object of my imprinting. He wore an aviates jacket over a "I 3 Death" tee-shirt (that I got him) and black jeans.

"Hey Nico! What's up?" I greeted him with a smile. He scowled and ignored my greeting.

"Are you leaving today?" he demanded and I sighed.

"I don't know Nico we'll just have to see." I said, looking away.

"You'll have the whole world memorized and be bored of it by the time your twenty," he muttered in complaint. "And the Milky Way by fifty."

I sighed. He was exaggerating and I knew that.

'_**Listen to him, Melisa. He may speak the truth, but you can stop it if you have the mind to do it.'**_ Seshat said mysteriously. I swear she does that just to annoy me. She knows I hate it when she does that.

'_Shut up he's just exaggerating! Has your time being locked up in the __Sphinx__ made you not recognize when someone's exaggerating?!'_ I alleged in my mind. She didn't answer. I thought about what she said. _'"you can stop it if you have the mind to do it" what does she mean by that?'_ I thought.

"Melisa please. Don't leave. I love you and you never tell me where you're going when you leave." Nico whispered, taking my hand. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him approach, so, naturally, I jumped three feet in the air.

"Gods Nico. Don't do that to me again!" I yelped. He looked confused, when I was too distracted to hear him, or anybody else, approach he knew something was up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Worry seeping into his voice.

"I'm fine" I sighed.

"Do you ever wish that you could have your own world?" Nico asked randomly. "I mean a place you can be or do whatever you want, whenever you want." Nico continued after seeing my confused expression. Then it hit me like a punch in the face. _You can stop it if you have the mind to_ Seshat wants me to create a world of my own, an imaginary world.

"Oh Nico you're a genius!" I exclaimed.

**AN: and it all fades to black.**


	3. I Need A Break

**AN: I do ****NOT**** Support Thalco so ****DON'T** ask for it. NICO'S MINE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any other already written stories (Or possibly songs).**

I Need a Break

Annabeth's pov

"PERCY!" I yelled. He wasn't looking the greatest. He was passed out and bleeding badly. I struggled to drag him to the creek, but right as I get to the edge I tripped and fell in. "REALLY!" I exclaimed "REALLY WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I need to talk to Melissa about a break." I mumbled as I pulled Percy the rest of the way into the river.

"You called?" My sister, Melissa, asked. She had weird this habit of appearing out of thin air and scary you half to death. I slipped and fell back in the creek, but Percy came with me this time. "Sorry, but Percy's looking better." She pointed out and in fact he looked much better. **(AN: I'm not going to describe what he looked like because I'm too lazy) **I sighed in relief.

"Melissa, sometimes I wish I could just have a break from all this madness. Don't you?" I asked, looking up to her as I spoke. She grinned and said in a joking sales man like way,

"Do you need a break from dealing with your demigod life, but you can't find the right place? Well get the all new Imaginary World! Order now and we'll throw in your very own POPE! Find your peace TODAY!" She grinned but I could tell she wasn't completely joking.

"You can really do that?" I asked, shocked. She grinned mysteriously.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I was too lazy to finish it. *Looks very sheepish* Anyway I hope You enjoyed so far and if you didn't well to bad for you. Flame me all you want see what I care. Have fun reading, hating, or flaming this story. **


	4. Sorry

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated and for making you think this is a real chapter, but I'm stopping this story because of lack of inspiration. I might use the plot for a real book. Maybe someday I might continue writing this one, but for now I'll just stop writing it.**


End file.
